


Marked

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: OK il prompt è giusto! [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Hai già deciso quale natica sacrificare?» indagò curioso l'Orco Roccianera. Ogni traccia di deferenza era scomparso dal suo tono e dal suo atteggiamento. Adesso trattava Garrosh come se fosse un suo pari, cosa che l'Orco Mag'har apprezzava. Non gli piaceva per niente dover ripetere all'infinito le stesse cose.«La destra» disse senza esitazioni «Quella più importante» puntualizzò sogghignando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Pelle_ , _Scene esplicite_ e _UST_ per il piatto "Crocchette di patate e salsicce" per [OK, IL PROMPT È GIUSTO!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106503.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge).  
>  **Timeline:** Ambientata subito prima dell'espansione "Mists of Pandaria".  
>  **Wordcount:** 5553 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

La giornata volgeva al termine ormai e Garrosh se ne stava immobile, stravaccato come al solito sul suo trono all'interno del Mastio Grommash a fissare sovrappensiero la gigantesca mappa che ricopriva l'intero pavimento.  
I suoi Kor'kron erano di guardia all'esterno, cosicché lui potesse starsene assorto nei suoi pensieri senza preoccuparsi di venire interrotto senza alcun preavviso.  
Da quando Thrall lo aveva nominato Capoguerra dell'Orda era passato un po' di tempo e lui non se ne era di certo rimasto con le mani in mano. Aveva escogitato piani e tramato per distruggere e spazzare via una volta per tutte la maledetta Alleanza che minacciava continuamente le sue terre, le terre che l'Orda aveva guadagnato combattendo e morendo valorosamente.  
Thrall non lo aveva lasciato a guidare l'Orda fornendogli anche dei pratici suggerimenti su come farlo. Gli aveva detto di usufruire dei consigli di Cairne Bloodhoof e dello sciamano Eitrigg, ma loro cosa ne potevano sapere di come si faceva il Capoguerra? Cairne per di più gli aveva chiaramente detto di non approvare la sua nomina prima di sfidarlo al Mak'gora e morire ad opera del veleno di cui era stata intrisa Urloatroce con l'inganno - e a quanto aveva poi avuto modo di verificare in prima persona, la sua era un'opinione piuttosto diffusa, addirittura troppo per i suoi gusti.  
Eitrigg d'altro canto era fatto della stessa pasta di Thrall: desiderava la pace più di ogni altra cosa e non aveva mai approvato nemmeno uno dei suoi ordini; tuttavia, era un vecchio Orco e lo teneva con sé solo perché così gli aveva chiesto il suo predecessore. Non poteva certamente fare del male a nessuno.  
La verità era che non era mai esistito un qualche "manuale del perfetto Capoguerra" e mai lo sarebbe stato. Doveva imparare tutto da solo, ma lui era un eroe dell'Orda appena tornato dalla guerra di Nordania contro il Flagello e il Re dei Lich, che ne poteva sapere di come si dirigeva e si amministrava l'Orda?! Era un guerriero, un Orco d'azione e non il tipo cui piaceva perdere tempo in chiacchiere e in incontri diplomatici.  
Ciononostante aveva accettato l'incarico con l'onore e il rispetto richiesti dalla circostanza e Thrall era partito senza dire niente che potesse aiutarlo in qualche modo a portare il fardello che gli era stato affidato; pertanto si era dovuto arrangiare a condurre l'Orda come sapeva fare meglio, e cioè come un esercito che si prepara alla guerra.  
Era colpa di Thrall se adesso lui si ritrovava nella scomoda posizione di dover tenere tutti quanti i capi dell'Orda sotto controllo continuo - con un occhio di riguardo per Baine e Vol'jin - per evitare che gli scoppiasse una rivolta sotto il naso.  
Se ne era andato nelle Terre Esterne e una volta ritornato su Azeroth non era andato a riprendersi il suo ruolo, come tutti si aspettavano. Aveva lasciato definitivamente le redini del comando per passarle a lui, con tutti i pro e i contro che ne derivavano.  
Succedere ad un Capoguerra del suo calibro era arduo: in molti chiacchieravano nei bassifondi di Orgrimmar, dando voce a dubbi e dissensi nei confronti suoi e della sua linea di comando, ma soprattutto paragonando la situazione attuale con il periodo di reggenza di Thrall. Era una cosa che Garrosh odiava e non tollerava nella maniera più categorica: lui non era Thrall e non avrebbe seguito le sue orme come un bambino sperduto in cerca di una luce nell'oscurità.  
Quando Thrall era andato a Garadar e l'aveva trovato, gli aveva insegnato a guardare il lato buono delle azioni compiute da Grommash Hellscream e non soltanto al fardello che comportava essere il suo discendente. Gli aveva mostrato il valore di suo padre ed era per onorare i suoi sforzi e il suo sacrificio per l'Orda che Garrosh aveva deciso che non avrebbe seguito ciecamente il modo di comandare adottato dal suo predecessore. Avrebbe fatto le cose a modo suo e avrebbe riportato l'Orda alla gloria dei tempi passati, quelli in cui aveva vissuto suo padre.  
Il Capoguerra si mosse, raddrizzandosi sul suo trono ed alzandosi in piedi. Scese i pochi gradini che lo separavano dal pavimento e avanzò lentamente verso il centro della mappa, fermandosi dinanzi al disegno che rappresentava un vortice proprio in mezzo al Grande Mare.  
Il Maelstrom. Era lì che si trovava attualmente Thrall, troppo impegnato a giocare con gli elementi e con la sua compagna per occuparsi delle questioni dell'Orda.  
Garrosh corrugò le sopracciglia e pestò con foga il piede sulla raffigurazione del Maelstrom.  
Quando lo aveva conosciuto, il figlio di Grom Hellscream aveva ammirato Thrall per il suo coraggio e il suo sangue freddo nell'affrontare le difficoltà, ma adesso lo vedeva per quel che era realmente: un traditore dell'Orda che aveva messo da parte gli interessi del suo popolo per blaterare di pace con l'Alleanza mentre questa gli soffiava da sotto il naso le risorse indispensabili alla sopravvivenza dell'Orda; un Orco cieco dinanzi al fatto che l'unica vera strada per risolvere le controversie tra le due fazioni poteva essere solo la guerra.  
Le sue azioni del passato, la sua lotta per ricostruire l'Orda e darle una terra che potesse essere solo sua, rendevano tutti ciechi dinanzi alla verità che vedeva Garrosh. Erano in tanti - _troppi_ \- a pensare che lui fosse un usurpatore del titolo e del ruolo di Thrall - nonostante fosse stato lui in persona a "promuoverlo" - ed era per questo che il figlio di Hellscream lo odiava così tanto. Detestava il fatto che in qualità di Capoguerra avesse compiuto gesta così grandi da eclissare qualsiasi altra persona che avesse ricoperto quello stesso ruolo.  
«Sarai anche stato un grande Capoguerra, Thrall, ma non ti permetterò di mettermi in ombra! Non ancora, non più! Io sarò un Capoguerra ancora più grande e spazzerò via da Azeroth la feccia dell'Alleanza che _tu_ non sei stato in grado di annientare!» declamò a voce alta, il tono un misto di rabbia e frustrazione ma anche di euforia mentre aggrediva il Maelstrom bidimensionale che giaceva inerte sotto il suo stivale. Sembrava quasi convinto che forse, se si fosse accanito con abbastanza veemenza su quell'innocuo disegno, sarebbe riuscito a schiacciare anche la reale versione del vortice - e con esso tutti coloro che vi si trovavano. Specialmente Thrall.  
Era così accecato dalla rabbia verso il suo predecessore da non accorgersi dell'arrivo di un ospite nella sala, l'unico in grado di superare la barriera dei Kor'kron senza di fatto metterli in allarme né spingere qualcuno di loro ad entrare a disturbare Garrosh per annunciarlo.  
«Capoguerra, si udiva la vostra voce dall'esterno. Cos'è che vi fa tanto arrabbiare?».  
Malkorok entrò nel Mastio Grommash rimanendo a qualche metro di distanza dal suo interlocutore. Quest'ultimo strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo dalla mappa sotto i suoi piedi, cercando di tornare ad assumere un certo contegno.  
Sperava con tutto il cuore che il capo delle guardie Kor'kron non gli stesse nascondendo il fatto che lui e tutti i casuali passanti di Orgrimmar lo avessero sentito inveire contro l'Orco che gli aveva ceduto il mantello del comando. Andava bene far capire che la sua linea di comando non sarebbe mai andata di pari passo con quella adottata da Thrall, ma ancora non era venuto il momento di condannare apertamente il suo predecessore. Aveva ancora troppi fedeli seguaci.  
«Niente d'importante» banalizzò Garrosh, agitando una mano mentre tornava a sedersi sul suo trono. Si abbandonò seduto su di esso e spostò tutto il suo peso sul braccio sinistro, che utilizzò come perno per sostenere la testa.  
«Hai fatto quello che ti avevo chiesto?» domandò senza mezzi termini, corrugando leggermente le sopracciglia in un'espressione vagamente irritata.  
L'Orco Roccianera stirò le labbra in un ghigno mentre guadagnava il centro della stanza.  
«Ovviamente, Capoguerra» rispose, calcando particolarmente sull'ultima parola «Sta già aspettando nelle vostre stanze» aggiunse.  
_Le sue stanze_. Le aveva fatte costruire lì, all'interno del Mastio Grommash, in maniera da non dover ereditare da Thrall persino la camera da letto.  
«Molto bene» Garrosh annuì con un vigoroso cenno del capo, raddrizzandosi.  
Stava per alzarsi in piedi quando la sua guardia del corpo esclamò: «Capoguerra... è davvero sicuro di volerlo fare?».  
Un muscolo si contrasse nella guancia dell'Orco Mag'har e il suo cipiglio si fece bruscamente cupo.  
«Ti ho detto almeno un migliaio di volte che non voglio che mi chiami così in privato... Malkorok» affermò in tono rigido, sollevando il mento perfettamente rasato e interamente tatuato.  
L'interpellato chinò leggermente il capo in segno di obbedienza.  
«... Garrosh» si corresse subito.  
A Hellscream piaceva che gli venisse portato il dovuto rispetto in virtù della carica che ricopriva, ma ancor di più gli piaceva sentire il suo nome pronunciato dalla voce roca e sgraziata dell'Orco Roccianera che aveva di fronte.  
Un sorrisetto compiaciuto increspò le labbra del Capoguerra mentre si rimetteva nella sua posizione preferita, stravaccato per obliquo sul grosso trono sotto di lui, una gamba gettata mollemente sul bracciolo sinistro e l'altra che pendeva dal sedile, un braccio che ciondolava sul torace mentre l'altro stava puntellato sul bracciolo destro per sorreggergli la testa.  
Si sentiva a suo agio in quella posizione, quantomeno per il fatto che riusciva ad occupare per intero lo scranno. Stando banalmente seduto si sentiva così piccolo rispetto ad esso da risultare frustrante; inoltre, essendo stato scolpito interamente nella roccia, era dannatamente duro e scomodo.  
«Sì, sono sicuro» ammise «Hai fatto presente al nostro amico quali sono le condizioni, mh?» aggiunse.  
Un ghigno malvagio deturpò la faccia di Malkorok e una risata gli gorgogliò in gola mentre annuiva.  
«Certamente, sarà una tomba» rispose con un luccichio perverso negli occhi «E in caso contrario sarà proprio lì che finirà. Per mano mia, è ovvio» puntualizzò con una non indifferente soddisfazione.  
Garrosh gli sorrise in approvazione. Cambiò nuovamente posizione, ma stavolta non in cerca di una più agevole. Si rimise in piedi e scese fino a raggiungere Malkorok.  
«Allora direi di non rimandare oltre» dichiarò.  
L'Orco Roccianera si profuse in un grottesco inchino, indicandogli la via che conduceva alla zona privata del Capoguerra.  
«Dopo di te, _Garrosh_ » esclamò, scandendo bene ogni lettera del suo nome proprio come se lo stesse gustando.  
Garrosh percepì una morsa di piacere violento attanagliargli il basso ventre e fu con un doloroso sforzo che si impose l'autocontrollo più rigido mentre lo superava per avviarsi su per le scale.  
Malkorok sollevò lo sguardo in tempo per poter indirizzare un'occhiata lasciva al sedere del suo Capoguerra. Era un panorama decisamente gradevole per i suoi gusti.  
Senza ulteriore indugio si avviò dietro di lui, mantenendosi alla giusta distanza per potergli ammirare il deretano racchiuso negli spessi pantaloni di cuoio.  
Erano arrivati a metà circa della scala quando Malkorok non riuscì più a resistere all'impulso e affibbiò una poderosa pacca sul culo del Capoguerra. Lo schiocco riecheggiò contro le pareti che delimitavano la stretta tromba della scala.  
Garrosh sobbalzò in maniera appena percettibile, colto evidentemente alla sprovvista dal gesto. Con una gamba ancora posata sul gradino successivo si volse a guardare la sua guardia del corpo da sopra una larga spalla marrone. Così facendo mantenne un gluteo nella posizione ideale per meritarsi un altro ceffone d'apprezzamento. In quel caso, contro ogni aspettativa, Malkorok si limitò ad una palpata vigorosa.  
«Hai già deciso quale natica sacrificare?» indagò curioso l'Orco Roccianera. Ogni traccia di deferenza era scomparso dal suo tono e dal suo atteggiamento. Adesso trattava Garrosh come se fosse un suo pari, cosa che l'Orco Mag'har apprezzava. Non gli piaceva per niente dover ripetere all'infinito le stesse cose.  
«La destra» disse senza esitazioni «Quella più importante» puntualizzò sogghignando.  
Malkorok arricciò le labbra intorno alle zanne in un sorriso sghembo e compiaciuto insieme.  
«Per qualche motivo sospettavo che l'avresti detto» commentò.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice; dopodiché Garrosh riprese a salire e Malkorok lo seguì dappresso.  
Arrivarono dinanzi alla camera da letto di Garrosh dopo pochissimo. I due Kor'kron che stazionavano ai lati della porta fecero il saluto militare all'arrivo del Capoguerra, il quale ricambiò con un cenno prima di aprire ed entrare. Malkorok entrò dietro di lui.  
Vicino al grosso letto a due piazze c'era un Orco pelato e nerboruto con le braccia scoperte piene di tatuaggi. Nonostante l'aspetto da duro, se ne stava fermo come intimorito dalla stanza stessa. Le minacce di Malkorok dovevano aver avuto più efficacia di quanto si potesse immaginare.  
Vicino ai piedi aveva poggiata una piccola borsa di cuoio, dentro la quale sicuramente teneva i suoi strumenti da lavoro.  
Non era lo stesso Orco che si era occupato di tatuargli il resto del corpo ed anche dei tatuaggi di suo padre. Garrosh aveva espressamente chiesto a Malkorok di cercare un altro tatuatore. Voleva evitare di condividere quel losco segreto con la stessa persona che aveva tatuato il corpo di Grommash Hellscream.  
Garrosh si fece avanti senza esitazioni, gonfiando il petto. Si fermò di fronte all'ospite, il quale si affrettò a porgere i suoi saluti.  
«Capoguerra...» disse in tono sottomesso.  
«Vogliamo cominciare?» ribatté Hellscream, andando dritto al sodo. Non gli piaceva girare intorno alle cose.  
«Sai già che tatuaggio voglio» aggiunse subito dopo.  
Il tatuatore cercò di mostrarsi impassibile a quelle parole, non tanto per il Capoguerra - al quale era leale e non voleva mancare di rispetto - quanto piuttosto per lo sguardo eloquentemente minaccioso che gli venne indirizzato dall'Orco Roccianera che si trovava alle sue spalle.  
Le sue parole gli riecheggiarono nella memoria e non poté fare a meno di deglutire.  
Doveva solo fare il suo lavoro come aveva sempre fatto e non gli sarebbe successo niente. Il Capoguerra sarebbe stato contento del suo tatuaggio, se non addirittura orgoglioso, anche se stentava ad immaginare come un qualsiasi essere vivente - tanto più un Orco del suo stampo - potesse essere in qualche modo orgoglioso di portare tatuato sul corpo ciò che gli era stato ordinato.  
Be', lui era lì solo per esaudire la richiesta del suo Capoguerra, non per giudicare - specialmente dopo ciò che la sua guardia del corpo aveva molto poco velatamente minacciato di fargli se avesse osato parlare di quello che stava per accadere con terzi.  
«Sì, mi è stato riferito. Si prepari pure» esclamò in tono burbero il tatuatore, riacquisendo un po' del suo consueto atteggiamento spavaldo, tipico della sua razza. Si volse a dare le spalle all'Orco Mag'har perché avesse un minimo di intimità.  
Malkorok si appostò in un angolo della stanza e sorvegliò con un occhio di riguardo il suo Capoguerra mentre si spogliava. Tolse la spessa cintura, sfilò i pesanti stivali e calò i pantaloni.  
Lo sguardo dell'Orco Roccianera luccicò di malizia quando vide apparire le natiche marroni e sode di Garrosh. Il suo autocontrollo rischiò di sbriciolarsi come una statua di vetro nel constatare che Hellscream quel giorno aveva deciso di non mettere un capo della sua biancheria intima comune. Al posto di un normale paio di boxer - che pure avrebbero fatto ben poco per nascondere la virilità del suo corpo - il Capoguerra aveva deciso di indossare un minuscolo perizoma, di quelli che sarebbero stati più adatti ad un Mak'gora che ad essere impiegati come biancheria quotidiana.  
Malkorok aveva abbastanza familiarità con gli indumenti di Garrosh da riconoscere quel particolare perizoma a colpo d'occhio e l'immagine tridimensionale di esso comparve senza alcuna fatica nella sua mente. Sul lato anteriore c'era un banale triangolino di stoffa a contenere gli attributi dell'Orco Mag'har - o quantomeno a _tentare_ di farlo - mentre sul lato posteriore c'era solamente un sottile cordoncino a solcare la linea di separazione tra le natiche, lasciandole completamente nude.  
Garrosh non si degnò di voltarsi verso la sua guardia del corpo; tuttavia, il fatto che aggirasse il letto dal lato di Malkorok anziché da quello opposto - a lui più vicino - fu un segnale abbastanza eloquente del suo desiderio di farsi esaminare centimetro per centimetro in tutta la sua larghezza. Il suo compagno non si sognò neppure di sottrarsi a tale compito.  
Hellscream si distese prono sulle coperte, spostandosi fino al bordo opposto, quello dal lato del tatuatore.  
«Portagli una sedia» grugnì il Capoguerra, rivolto a Malkorok.  
«Subito».  
Il capo dei Kor'kron si mosse rapidamente, andando a prendere una grossa sedia sistemata in un angolo e portandola al letto, quindi si ritirò nuovamente nel suo solitario punto d'osservazione.  
«Lo voglio sulla natica destra» ordinò Garrosh, affondando piacevolmente il viso nel suo soffice cuscino imbottito.  
Il tatuatore si mise rapidamente all'opera: estrasse dalla sua borsa i suoi attrezzi, li dispose sullo spazio che aveva a disposizione e si apprestò a cominciare.  
Garrosh aveva già sperimentato il tipo di dolore che accompagnava la creazione di un tatuaggio, persino in posti che altri Orchi non avrebbero mai osato toccare. La prima volta aveva sofferto in silenzio, sottoponendosi coraggiosamente al "trattamento" e stringendo i denti ogni qualvolta avrebbe voluto emettere un qualche lamento.  
Era stato in quel frangente che aveva scoperto la sua bizzarra inclinazione verso il dolore: la sofferenza fisica in qualche maniera riusciva ad eccitarlo sessualmente alla stessa stregua di attenzioni più dirette al suo membro. Non ne capiva il motivo ma non gli importava. Quello che era davvero importante era che adesso gli piaceva da impazzire e che poteva effettivamente rappresentare un problema nella situazione attuale.  
Quando il tatuatore iniziò ad infilzargli la natica prescelta con l'ago, all'acuto e ben localizzato dolore andò sommandosi in un crescendo progressivo un pizzicore sottocutaneo fastidioso e piacevole allo stesso tempo nella zona di fondo della schiena. Una parte del cervello di Garrosh cercava di ordinare alle braccia di muoversi per andare a grattare la parte interessata e alleviare lo stimolo; tuttavia, tutto il resto del suo corpo gli ordinava di non farlo. I motivi erano fondamentalmente due: in primis, se si fosse mosso il tatuaggio sarebbe stato rovinato irrimediabilmente; in secondo luogo, il fastidio di quel pizzicore non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile al piacere che gliene derivava.  
L'Orco Mag'har si costrinse a soffocare un gemito di sincero godimento nel percepire il suo pene inturgidirsi e la striscia di stoffa che gli sosteneva il perizoma tendersi nel tentativo di contenere quel primo accenno di erezione. Serrò con più forza le mani attorno al cuscino e vi premette la faccia, smorzando così in parte il quantitativo di aria che riusciva ad inalare.  
Il dolore degli aghi era acuto e spillava lentamente mentre sulla sua natica prendevano pian piano forma le parole _"Proprietà di Malkorok"_ , un tributo all'unico Orco che reputava all'altezza di stare al suo fianco e nel suo letto. L'amore di un'Orchessa sarebbe stato troppo frivolo e lei gli avrebbe richiesto continue attenzioni e modi dolci e amorevoli che lui non era capace di offrirle - e men che mai di concepire. Fare coppia con un Orco era tutta un'altra cosa, specialmente se si trattava di un guerriero temprato come Malkorok. Lui non esigeva né complimenti né moine, era rude esattamente come lo era Garrosh e non era certo l'amore puro e vero che cercava quando scopavano. Come il suo Capoguerra, scopava per il puro piacere di farlo.  
L'Orco Roccianera in questione osservava silenzioso l'intero svolgersi della "marchiatura". I suoi occhi bramosi avevano già passato in rassegna più di una volta l'intera lunghezza del corpo del figlio di Grom e adesso indugiavano sugli ampi tatuaggi neri che gli marchiavano la schiena. Desiderava con forza incredibile stendersi sul letto insieme a Garrosh ed accarezzare la sua pelle resa nera dall'inchiostro indelebile, seguire i bordi di quegli inquietanti ghirigori e poi affondarvi le unghie e le zanne fino a far stillare piccole gocce di sangue. Il rosso vivo avrebbe creato un fantastico contrasto con i suoi tatuaggi neri come la pece.  
Nonostante non fosse più giovane come una volta, la sua vista era ancora abbastanza acuta da riuscire ad intravedere i muscoli delle muscolose braccia di Garrosh tendersi e rilassarsi ritmicamente in spasmi che per qualsiasi altra persona sarebbero stati impercettibili - come dimostrava il fatto che il tatuatore non se ne fosse minimamente accorto. Malkorok sapeva bene cosa significavano e non poteva che trovarsi in sintonia con l'impazienza e la sofferenza intrinseca della condizione di Hellscream, dato che anche lui percepiva distintamente il richiamo della libidine. Il suo membro - ben nascosto sotto l'armatura - reclamava attenzioni che lui non era ancora disposto a concedergli.  
Il tempo trascorreva fin troppo lentamente mentre il nuovo tatuaggio di Garrosh prendeva forma. Il Capoguerra e la sua guardia del corpo non vedevano l'ora che quel supplizio avesse termine ma allo stesso tempo si stavano anche godendo la tensione sessuale ormai a livelli critici come se fosse una qualche strana forma di preliminare.  
Malkorok era lieto che la sua erezione fosse trattenuta fuori dalla sua portata e dalla vista altrui da una solida placca di metallo; viceversa, Garrosh cominciava a preoccuparsi che la sua eccessiva eccitazione finisse col ridurre in brandelli il suo perizoma. In tal caso avrebbe dovuto interrompere il tatuatore per cambiarsi evitando che notasse la sua erezione - cosa che reputava piuttosto difficile data la portata del suo piacere fisico.  
Per sua fortuna la sua biancheria riuscì a reggere fino alla fine del lavoro. Quando venne interrotto definitivamente il contatto tra l'ago e la sua pelle, l'Orco Mag'har tirò un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo: aveva un notevole autocontrollo sul suo corpo e sui suoi istinti, ma era anche vero che c'era un limite a tutto e lui era arrivato pericolosamente vicino a valicare il suo.  
Il tatuatore diede gli ultimi ritocchi a mano, passando con la maggiore delicatezza di cui un Orco era dotato un unguento trasparente sulla natica tatuata. Una volta fatto ciò porse al Capoguerra un piccolo flaconcino.  
«Deve metterlo per la prima settimana, per evitare infezioni» raccomandò come se fosse il medico di fiducia.  
«Sì, lo so. Ho una certa esperienza coi tatuaggi» esclamò Garrosh, levando momentaneamente al cielo gli occhi. Stava iniziando ad irritarsi e non era precisamente un bene.  
«Malkorok, accompagna il nostro ospite all'uscita» ordinò Hellscream, senza accennare a volersi muovere dal suo letto. Se si fosse girato anche solo in parte sarebbe stato visibile per chiunque lo stato del suo membro.  
L'Orco Roccianera eseguì rapidamente l'ordine ricevuto, il tutto mentre Garrosh - adesso completamente solo - si levava lentamente carponi, convinto che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a guardarlo. Purtroppo per lui, Malkorok fu così veloce a congedare il tatuatore che quando tornò dal suo Capoguerra trovò quest'ultimo ancora a quattro zampe che si guardava tra le gambe, apparentemente sorpreso delle dimensioni assunte dal suo pene eretto. Gli bastò smuovere leggermente il perizoma perché fuoriuscisse totalmente, protendendosi obliquamente verso il suo addome.  
Un grugnito di sollievo gli sgorgò spontaneamente dalla gola. Batté le palpebre alcune volte, la faccia arroventata per il piacere.  
Malkorok sgranò gli occhi dinanzi ad un tale spettacolo e divorò in pochi secondi i metri che lo separavano dal letto.  
«Ti è piaciuto veramente tanto farti tatuare di nuovo...» commentò, inginocchiandosi sul margine inferiore del materasso.  
L'intera struttura cigolò rumorosamente sotto il peso di due Orchi robusti come loro, ma entrambi lo ignorarono.  
Garrosh fece per voltarsi ma Malkorok protese tempestivamente una mano a stringergli l'erezione, iniziando a masturbarlo, mandandolo in estasi. Hellscream rabbrividì leggermente e mugolò, chinando il capo e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Si sarebbe volentieri lasciato cadere nuovamente disteso sul materasso, lasciando fare tutto a Malkorok, come sempre; tuttavia, così facendo avrebbe precluso alla sua guardia del corpo ogni accesso al suo membro.  
La presa dell'Orco Roccianera sulla sua erezione migliorò sensibilmente mentre si accomodava dietro di lui. Il ruvido palmo della mano sinistra andò ad accarezzargli la coscia, risalendo fino a palpare la natica ancora vergine.  
«Possiamo togliere questo straccio? Mi è d'impiccio» esclamò, sollevando il filo inserito tra le chiappe di Garrosh.  
Quest'ultimo sollevò gli occhi verso l'alto con aria alquanto inebetita.  
«Non sai quanto sono d'accordo...» mugugnò col fiato corto «Toglilo, muoviti!» ringhiò in tono brusco.  
«Non c'è di certo bisogno di ordinarmelo» Malkorok sogghignò mentre inseriva un dito sotto l'elastico che sosteneva il perizoma.  
Trascinò giù quel ridicolo e minuscolo indumento e poi spinse Garrosh a sfilarlo, sollevando una gamba alla volta, quindi lo scaraventò oltre le spalle senza alcun garbo.  
«Garrosh... piegati. Lo vedo che vorresti stenderti...» esclamò subito dopo.  
Malkorok lo conosceva anche troppo bene. Intuiva dal linguaggio del suo corpo quelle che erano realmente le sue intenzioni o i suoi desideri, al di là delle semplici apparenze. Era il compagno perfetto.  
Hellscream cedette: inclinò il largo torace verso il basso, affondando la metà inferiore del viso nel cuscino e divaricando un poco di più le gambe per mantenere più comodamente il deretano sollevato.  
Malkorok continuava a masturbarlo di buona lena e Garrosh si sforzava di non gemere troppo forte. Le pareti del Mastio Grommash erano spesse - come da lui espressamente richiesto ai costruttori - ma i suoni potevano ancora filtrare, seppur attutiti, e i suoi Kor'kron di certo non erano sordi.  
Percepì Malkorok sfiorargli la linea tra le natiche con le labbra sporgenti il più delicatamente possibile.  
«Trattenermi era una vera tortura» sospirò con voce appena tremula. Le sue zanne sfiorarono a malapena la pelle marrone di Garrosh, strappandogli un flebile sospiro.  
«Muoviti, non ce la faccio più!» lo esortò il Capoguerra bruscamente, scuotendo la testa.  
Percepì la sua lingua fare capolino tra le natiche, lambirle e poi penetrargli nel fondoschiena, umida e frenetica.  
Garrosh emise un sospiro roco e poi gemette ancora mentre la foga iniziale del suo partner si stabilizzava e si metteva al passo col ritmo della sua mano.  
Hellscream si ritrovò letteralmente diviso tra due piaceri talmente intensi che a stento riusciva a trattenersi dal gemere tutto il suo desiderio e la sua estasi. Voleva disperatamente venire. Ne aveva bisogno, specialmente dopo essere stato lungamente stimolato in maniera così pressante - seppur totalmente inconscia - dal tatuatore.  
Garrosh si morse il labbro inferiore con ferocia, affondando i denti nella carne mentre andava pericolosamente vicino all'orgasmo.  
«Oh, sì! C-continua Malkorok... avanti!» esalò bramoso, picchiando un pugno nel vano tentativo di sfogare almeno in parte la tensione che gli si stava accumulando dentro.  
L'Orco Roccianera non esitò a procedere nemmeno per un istante e dopo pochissimo finalmente il suo Capoguerra muggì alla stregua di un Tauren agonizzante mentre veniva, schizzando le coperte sottostanti. A Malkorok non importava niente delle condizioni in cui avrebbero lasciato il letto, e nemmeno a Garrosh. Qualcuno avrebbe ripulito e l'incombenza non sarebbe certamente ricaduta su di loro.  
Una volta terminata l'eiaculazione, Hellscream crollò letteralmente su un fianco, privo di forze. Era stato un vero sollievo arrivare all'orgasmo.  
Dal fondo del letto udì provenire un familiare rumore di metallo che gli ricordò il fatto di non essere solo.  
«Non pensare di poterti rilassare, Garrosh. Io devo ancora venire» puntualizzò Malkorok, ghermendolo per una coscia e voltandolo supino di peso.  
I due Orchi si guardarono dritti negli occhi; infine il capo delle guardie Kor'kron sogghignò.  
«E non mi accontenterò di niente di meno di una sana scopata alla vecchia maniera» dichiarò.  
Garrosh si agitò e si girò su un fianco di nuovo: il contatto tra la coperta e il nuovo tatuaggio gli dava fastidio. Non era vero e proprio dolore, solo una scomoda sensazione.  
Malkorok si accorse del suo scontento ma non fece niente per alleviarlo: lo afferrò per le gambe senza molto garbo e lo costrinse a tornare supino. Gli spinse in alto le gambe, piegandole contro il suo addome e mantenendole in quella posizione per sollevargli in parte il fondoschiena, in maniera tale che potesse arrivare più agevolmente al suo orifizio.  
«Non perdiamo tempo finché c'è ancora la mia lubrificazione» commentò bramoso.  
Garrosh avrebbe potuto imporsi appellandosi al suo status di Capoguerra o alla forza bruta per costringerlo a smettere: in quella posizione Malkorok gli stava comprimendo il torace, rendendogli assai difficoltoso il respiro. Ciononostante, Hellscream lo lasciò fare senza lamentarsi: il lieve accenno di soffocamento che percepiva lo stava risvegliando dal torpore dei sensi indotto dal recente orgasmo. Gli piaceva sentirsi mancare l'aria - anche se non ad un livello tale da rischiare di soffocare.  
Malkorok si prese l'erezione e la guidò con la mano lungo la linea di separazione tra le chiappe dell'Orco Mag'har, alla ricerca dell'ingresso. La cima era calda e appena umida, a sottolineare ulteriormente quanto fosse eccitato. Non ci mise molto a trovare l'orifizio e si spinse all'interno senza troppi convenevoli, mantenendo in posizione il pene con la mano e affondando con tutto il peso del suo corpo.  
Garrosh si inarcò all'atto della violazione - nei limiti concessigli dalla sua attuale postura - e gemette senza porsi alcun freno.  
L'erezione dell'Orco Roccianera sgusciò all'interno senza problemi grazie al lubrificante. L'unico vero ostacolo fu la ristrettezza dei muscoli anali del suo partner, che non aveva potuto preparare a dovere con il solo utilizzo della lingua; tuttavia, quest'ultimo non se ne sarebbe di certo lamentato. A lui il dolore _piaceva_.  
Il Capoguerra sentiva un bruciore diffuso nel fondoschiena, acuto e dannatamente piacevole, che andava a sommarsi positivamente con lo scarso apporto di ossigeno. Il suo pene, ritornato alle sue originarie dimensioni e consistenza, riprese ad inturgidirsi. Ansimò rumorosamente e chiuse gli occhi piano mentre tornava lentamente duro e voglioso.  
Teneva la bocca semiaperta e i respiri, brevi e sempre più veloci, fuoriuscivano raschiando tra i denti.  
Dopo una prima fase di stallo per far percepire bene a Garrosh la portata del suo desiderio, Malkorok iniziò a muoversi. Le spinte cominciarono subito al colmo dell'impeto, brucianti dello stesso bisogno che stava consumando il capo dei Kor'kron. Il suo corpo sfregava contro le natiche di Garrosh e il tatuaggio ancora fresco doleva per l'impeto del contatto.  
Hellscream si agitò convulsivamente, come se volesse sottrarsi a tutto ciò. Aggredì letteralmente le coperte, stringendole tra le grosse dita come se volesse strapparle. Si portò la mano destra alla bocca, addentando le nocche con foga nel tentativo di mascherare e reprimere grugniti e più generali versi di osceno godimento. Non era certo di riuscire a farcela ad arrivare fino in fondo: era un piacere troppo intenso da sostenere. Riusciva quasi a sentire il cuore che gli martellava forsennato nel petto, come se stesse per esplodere da un momento all'altro.  
Si rannicchiò leggermente nella posizione in cui si trovava, scuotendo il capo leggermente. Si rifiutava di cedere completamente alla dominazione di Malkorok, nonostante lui fosse l'unico Orco ad averlo visto al suo peggio: se come Capoguerra dell'Orda era risoluto e determinato, come amante mostrava l'assoluta sottomissione al suo compagno.  
L'Orco Roccianera lo stava facendo godere così tanto senza alcun apparente sforzo che Garrosh finì col cedere al suo lato succube. Pur provando un po' di vergogna per ciò che stava per fare, Garrosh esclamò: «Più... veloce, t-ti... prego».  
Aveva la voce spezzata per il desiderio, addirittura leggermente tremula. Non si sarebbe mai abbassato ad implorare così nessun altro su tutta Azeroth. Malkorok lo sapeva bene e considerava il fatto come l'estremo segno della fiducia che Garrosh riponeva in lui. Ne era profondamente onorato.  
L'Orco Roccianera decise che si era trattenuto abbastanza e aumentò ulteriormente il ritmo delle sue spinte. Il suo compagno si agitò sotto di lui, chiamandolo con una voce che era insieme di supplica e di comando. Desiderava venire ancora e lui lo avrebbe esaudito, non appena fosse venuto a sua volta. Per fortuna sua e di Hellscream non gli ci volle ancora molto prima di arrivare all'orgasmo.  
Si schiacciò contro il corpo di Garrosh mentre iniziava ad eiaculare e poi riprese a muoversi avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori, schizzando nel fondoschiena del suo compagno. Grugnì con voce roca ed un forte timbro di sollievo, chiaramente udibile; tuttavia, non fu all'altezza del gemito che proruppe dalla gola di Garrosh con uno scarto di pochi secondi e che andò a coprire la fine del verso dell'Orco Roccianera.  
Percependo il seme del suo partner riversarsi in lui, l'Orco Mag'har venne una seconda volta, schizzando il suo partner sul ventre e sui pettorali nudi. Lo sperma scivolò nei solchi dei muscoli di Malkorok, scendendo verso il basso senza essere minimamente considerato.  
Garrosh si accasciò sul materasso, inalando aria con respiri brevi e rapidi. Non si era accorto di aver trattenuto il respiro mentre veniva e adesso doveva assolutamente rimediare.  
Malkorok uscì dal suo corpo con la stessa mancanza di grazia con cui era entrato e distese le gambe del suo Capoguerra per agevolargli il respiro. In ginocchio tra le cosce di Hellscream, lo guardò mentre rantolava dolorosamente senza offrirgli alcun aiuto. Garrosh era talmente orgoglioso - come anche lui del resto - che non lo avrebbe mai accettato. Da parte sua l'Orco Roccianera aveva a malapena un accenno di fiatone.  
Scese dal letto per rimettere la sua armatura e Garrosh si rotolò sulla coperta, esponendo il fondoschiena ed il suo nuovo tatuaggio.  
«Dove credi di andare?» brontolò il Capoguerra.  
«Mi pareva avessimo finito» replicò Malkorok semplicemente «Oppure vuoi fare un altro giro?».  
Garrosh si puntellò sui gomiti e ruotò per metà il busto.  
«Visto che adesso sono una tua proprietà, sono anche una tua responsabilità... e io voglio farmi un bagno prima di andare a dormire» esclamò, accennando un lieve sogghigno.  
Malkorok sollevò il mento ed asserì: «E sia, vado a preparare la vasca».  
Finì di rimettere l'armatura ed uscì dalla stanza, al che Garrosh rise: con quel tatuaggio aveva la sua guardia del corpo privata in pugno, e non solo per il ruolo che ricopriva nell'Orda.  
Finalmente aveva un ottimo pretesto per avere qualcosa in più del semplice sesso da Malkorok.


End file.
